The present invention relates generally to a recording medium on which data are recorded and reproduced in a predetermined signal format, a reproducing apparatus for reproducing the data recorded to the above-mentioned recording medium, and a recording apparatus for recording data to the above-mentioned recording medium in the predetermined signal format.
In conventional optical disk apparatuses, synchronous patterns are inserted in continuous data and, with reference to these synchronous patterns, the loss of synchronization of clock is corrected to properly reproduce the data. Further, with conventional optical disk apparatuses, plural types of synchronous patterns smaller in number than the number of frames forming one sector are used in combination, thereby effectively evading the increase in the redundancy caused by the synchronous patterns and, at the same time, allowing the identification of each frame on the basis of a result of the reproduction of these synchronous patterns.
However, the above-mentioned optical disk apparatuses present a problem that, as the speed of reading data from an optical disk increases, a synchronous pattern detection error occurs.